eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Seijin Eiga
(published 1965-1973) was a monthly film periodical devoted to covering the new Pink film, or eroduction genre during the genre's infancy. During its existence Seijin Eiga was the major publication covering the genre, and it is now a significant source of information on early Pink films, most of which have been lost. Before ZOOM-UP and PG-- later publications covering Pink film-- Seijin Eiga gave awards to outstanding films in the genre. The editor of the publication was Nobuko Kawashima.Sharp, Jasper (2008). Behind the Pink Curtain: The Complete History of Japanese Sex Cinema. Guildford: FAB Press. pp. 46-47, 53. ISBN 978-1-903254-54-7. The publisher for Seijin Eiga was . The magazine was known as until mid-1969 when it became simply Seijin Eiga. Publication History * 1965-05 月刊成人映画 予告版　6505 * 1965-09 月刊成人映画　6509; Cover: Mariko Kaga; Pin-up: Kazuko Kano (かのかづ子)"月刊成人映画　6509" at Jimbou Book Town * 1965-10 月刊成人映画　6510; Cover: Mako Midori; Pin-up: Nami Katsura"月刊成人映画　6509" at Jimbou Book Town * 1969-02 月刊成人映画 No．37 * 1969-03 月刊成人映画 No．38; Cover: Noriko Tatsumi"成人映画 No．38" at Jimbou Book Town * 1969-04 月刊成人映画 No．39; Cover: Mari Iwai"成人映画 No．39" at Jimbou Book Town * 1969-05 月刊成人映画 No．40; Cover: Eri Nakakoji"成人映画 No．40" at Jimbou Book Town * 1969-10 成人映画 No．45 * 1969-12 成人映画 No．47; Cover: Michiyo Mako"成人映画 No．47" at Jimbou Book Town * 1970-02 成人映画 No．49 * 1970-03 成人映画 No．50; Cover: Naomi Asaka"成人映画 No．50" at Jimbou Book Town * 1970-04 成人映画 No．51 * 1970-06 成人映画 No．53; Cover: Naomi Asaka"成人映画 No．53" at Jimbou Book Town * 1970-07 成人映画 No．54 * 1970-11 成人映画 No．58 * 1971-01 成人映画 No．60; Cover: Noriko Tatsumi"成人映画 No．60" at Jimbou Book Town * 1971-04 成人映画 No．63; Cover: Kurumi Hayasaka (早坂くるみ)"成人映画 No．63" at Jimbou Book Town * 1971-06 成人映画 No．65; Cover: Eriko Shima (島江梨子)"成人映画 No．65" at Jimbou Book Town * 1971-08 成人映画 No．67 * 1971-09 成人映画 No．68 * 1971-10 成人映画 No．69; Cover: Yuri Izumi"成人映画 No．69" at Jimbou Book Town * 1971-11 成人映画 No．70; Cover: Junko Miyashita"成人映画 No．70" at Jimbou Book Town * 1971-12 成人映画 No．71; Cover: Kaori Ōshiba"成人映画 No．71" at Jimbou Book Town * 1972-01 成人映画 No．72; Cover: 霧原ゆか"成人映画 No．72" at Jimbou Book Town * 1972-02 成人映画 No．73 * 1972-03 成人映画 No．74; Cover: Maria Ogawa (小川マリア)"成人映画 No．74" at Jimbou Book Town * 1972-04 成人映画 No．75; Cover: Rumi Tama"成人映画 No．75" at Jimbou Book Town * 1972-05 成人映画 No．76; Cover: Ryōko Mizuki (水木良子)"成人映画 No．76" at Jimbou Book Town * 1972-07 成人映画 No．78; Cover: Satomi Oki (沖さとみ)"成人映画 No．78" at Jimbou Book Town * 1972-08 成人映画 No．79; Cover: (芹河美奈)"成人映画 No．79" at Jimbou Book Town * 1972-09 成人映画 No．80; Cover: Junko Miyashita"成人映画 No．80" at Jimbou Book Town * 1972-10 成人映画 No．81 * 1972-11 成人映画 No．82; Cover: Shinko Jō"成人映画 No．82" at Jimbou Book Town * 1972-12 成人映画 No．83; Cover: Maya Kitami (北見マヤ)"成人映画 No．83" at Jimbou Book Town * 1973-01 成人映画 No．84; Cover: Kaori Hayami (速見かおり)"成人映画 No．84" at Jimbou Book Town * 1973-03 成人映画 No．86; Cover: Kaoru Chiaki (速見かおり)"成人映画 No．86" at Jimbou Book Town * 1973-04 成人映画 No．87 * 1973-05 成人映画 No．88 * 1973-06 成人映画 No．89 * 1973-07 成人映画 No．90; Cover: Shinko Jō"成人映画 No．90" at Jimbou Book Town * 1973-08 成人映画 No．91; Cover: Yuka Morimura (森村由加)"成人映画 No．91" at Jimbou Book Town * 1973-09 成人映画 No．92 * 1973-10 成人映画 No．93; Cover: Keiko Aikawa"成人映画 No．93" at Jimbou Book Town External links * [http://www.k-ebihara.com/zaiko-eiga2-m.htm Covers and contents of several issues of Seijin Eiga] Notes Category:Publications